


[Fanart] And we trust no one.

by SolitarianKnight (orphan_account)



Series: Shades of Grey [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fail!artist, Fanart, Gen, Tada, oh well fuckit, why did I do this twice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing..again</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] And we trust no one.

"I don't trust you"


End file.
